


Water Lilies

by saixhara



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, F/F, P much every dr1 character, hanahaki, i guess, uhhhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 13:12:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12582656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saixhara/pseuds/saixhara
Summary: Kirigiri had never had any feelings for anyone, really. Not romantic feelings anyway. She found them pointless.Which was why it was such a shock when the first petal appeared.





	Water Lilies

**Author's Note:**

> other fics what other fics haha
> 
> i actually started writing this back in the holidays but i finished it recently
> 
> Enjoy~ 0-0'

Kirigiri had never had any feelings for anyone, really. Not romantic feelings anyway. She found them pointless.

Which was why it was such a shock when the first petal appeared.

It had appeared the night after Kuwata's execution, while she was in her room. She was suddenly wracked by a coughing fit, without any warning. But it was over as quickly as it had occurred, and into her cupped hands fell that singular, fragile petal. It was thin, and had a light pink gradient fading into white.  
Similar to a waterlily.

The sight of it induced a deep fear which Kirigiri couldn't shake off.

She knew what the petal meant of course - it had two entirely different meanings to her.  
But the more striking reason was what it meant physically.  
Hanahaki disease - she had investigated it before. A supposed murder victim was found to have suffocated to death, despite the lack of marks to indicate any rope or hands being used to do so.  
Later, blood soaked violets were found scattered in their bedroom.  
They hadn't been able to afford the high cost of surgery to remove the plant from their lungs, but they also didn't seem to want to.

The surgery removed the flower, simultaneously removing any feelings that person had for them.  
Kirigiri knew she could afford it, but, stuck in a killing game, she had no way to receive it, which is what scared her most.  
She'd definitely choose her life over her love if she could - she had to keep doing her detective work after all.

The other meaning of the petal was mental. Emotional. It represented her crush. The crush which she denied the existence of, anyway. Crushes and romance is pointless in a killing game where anyone could die, leaving their significant other broken into tears. When Kirigiri had first decided to ignore her crush, she had thought nothing of it. It was obvious from the first few days that they had already taken a liking to someone else, with a key point in the last trial being that they were each other's alibis. She figured she wouldn't be bothered by her crush if she just ignored them and focused on her investigations of the school.

The contradiction to the lie she was constantly telling herself now lay in her gloved palms.  
Blackmail which threatened to squeeze her lungs until each breath hurt unless she complied to it's wishes.

Shredded into smaller pieces, Kirigiri threw the petal into her shower and went to sleep.

  
She awoke to a clean bed, as if the petals which, subconsciously, Kirigiri knew would slowly kill her, had never existed in the first place.

The cafeteria had every student, excluding Togami, Fukawa, and the three newly dead students. Sitting calmly at the table with the other, rowdy, students her gaze wandered past each face, pausing at no-one. Overall, the students had recovered from the shock of Maizono's murder, Kuwata's execution and Enoshima's punishment. On the other hand, Naegi still appeared drained, Fujisaki's face looked red with tears, and a few others were hiding fear behind their happy facades. It was peaceful, but Kirigiri knew that the moment would never last long, especially not under the sadistic mastermind which trapped them in the school.

Especially not when flowers suffocated her.

  
Fujisaki was next, with Oowada the killer.  
Nobody was happy.  
Ishimaru was left in a depressed state, stuck in his shell, refusing to care for himself.  
Asahina feeling sick and tired.  
She had Sakura to care for her.

Kirigiri excused herself as flowers rushed up from her lungs, carefully hiding the delicate flowers coated in the blood they so loathed. The blood she loathed.

  
The discovery of Alter Ego did nothing much, yet it boosted Asahina's mood. With Sakura behind her, she felt unstoppable, even if Celes had to help her out of an uncomfortable situation with Monokuma.  
The girls took a bath, and it was all too obvious that the guys would watch. It was inevitable, with the encouragement of the bear. Yet Kirigiri found she didn't care. She only really cared about being found out herself.  
Despite all her research and knowledge, she swallowed back the flowers, knowing fully that it was unwise; that it would likely just kill her faster, but she wanted the others to be happy,

Especially her. Kirigiri hoped she would be happy with the others caring for her.

  
Ishimaru was dead, Yamada barely resurrected from death, only to lose all energy and die in front of everyone.  
Asahina had cried.  
At least, that's what Kirigiri had heard.  
The detective had gone off in a search for the mystery culprit in, what Yamada had dubbed, "Robo-Justice." Yet it was also a chance to expel some of the flower petals.

Despite already choking up flowers in the bathroom, Kirigiri had to be careful to make sure the pool stayed clean. She didn't want to contaminate evidence after all.

That was how she found Hagakure, stuck in a locker, struggling.  
And he had heard everything.

Kirigiri forced herself to lie as she stuffed the bloodied petals into a pocket - the closest place she had to dispose of evidence.  
She hoped Hagakure would write it off as a common cold, or not tell anyone if he was smart enough to know what was actually going on behind the mask.

  
Celes was executed, burnt alive and crushed. Yet her death brought little grief upon the group - after the trial had revealed her true nature, most had felt there was not much left to like.

And Kirigiri continued the (ab)normal school life, helping Alter Ego with their charade with the ethernet cables and the secret room, searching areas such as the library for clues, and generally surviving.  
The petals, which had grown in number, while still covered in thick layers of blood, had buds accompany them, equally covered in blood. More petals, along with fresh flower buds, were a death sign. The night before the next trial Kirigiri settled down, knowing that her time in this world was limited. What would happen to the person who she felt unrequited feelings for? Would Monokuma execute them for murder?  
Who could tell.

  
Sakura was dead.

  
She killed herself.

  
Asahina was in tears. She had defended Sakura to the last second. She had wanted revenge on those who had driven her to it.  
And to do that, she almost didn't hesitate to kill all of us.

  
I found her sitting in the garden - a place which might have been more pretty had it not been for the threatening plant in the centre of the garden which stared down menacingly at it's inhabitants. It was a wonder any of the chickens were still in their pen.  
Tears streamed from her eyes. She was still grieving Sakura.

Kirigiri sat down on the grass next to her, and they sat in solemn silence. As someone who rarely grieved over corpses - a skill needed for a detective such as her - she had little advice to give, and no words to show her sympathy.  
She rested her hand on Asahina's.

Kirigiri's chest hurt. But she ignored it.

Asahina calmed down, for the most part, leaving a red tinge to her cheeks. The knowledge that she had managed to comfort the other girl satisfied Kirigiri, gracing a sad smile on her face. A smile of pity, and care.

The pain in her chest grew, and her throat felt dry and cracked, as if drained of water. Kirigiri forced herself to ignore it.

Asahina leant in Kirigiri's shoulder, curling up, as if Kirigiri could protect her.  
Kirigiri's heart fluttered.  
Her lungs felt drained.

She wrapped her arm around the other girl. As comfort. As pity. As sympathy.

As a goodbye.

There is a wheeze in her breath as Asahina lies on her shoulder, content. Unprepared for the sudden coughing fit which affected the otherwise calm detective.

  
This was entirely her fault, Kirigiri decided. She knew that the Hanahaki was reaching it's final stage. Yet she still sat next to Asahina, to comfort her.

Now there was only fear in Asahina's eyes as she watched Kirigiri wretch, the fear of losing another person.  
One flower. Covered in blood.  
Then another.  
And another.  
She couldn't breathe.  
Kirigiri grew paler and paler.  
Then bluer and bluer.

Asahina was left shivering.  
Sitting next to a corpse.

Staring at the flowers which had suffocated her friend.

Water lilies.

Her favourite flower.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact i thought of this fic around the same time as my brain decided to conjure up some weird Warriors Danganronpa crossover i just got really bored


End file.
